


Not too loud!

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, request, viktor has no gag reflex, yuuri attempts to stay quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:Viktor giving yuuri a blowjob that's noisy and Yuuri is afraid his parents will hear. Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but I really wanted to do this request!   
> Let's be honest, neither Viktor or Yuuri are quiet in bed B)  
> Enjoy!

“V-Viktor I don’t think we should do this right now.” Yuuri whispered as he gripped Viktor’s shoulder. The older man was kneeling between his legs as he sat perched on the edge of the bed. “My parents are practically next door.”

Viktor ignored him, working on undoing the man’s belt. He pulls it free from its loops and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

“Viktor!”

“Yuuri, it’s fine.” Viktor smiles. “Your parents are watching t.v right? Besides,” His fingers work on unhooking his button and zipper. “, you’re already hard. “

“Who’s fault is that?” he blushes, grabbing at his pants when Viktor tries to pull them off. He’s not quick enough however, and Viktor yanks them down and off, discarding them onto the floor.

“Ah, there it is…” Viktor smiles, taking his finger and poking at Yuuri’s clothed erection.

“W-wait!” Yuuri flinches at the sudden touch, hand gripping Viktor’s shoulder tighter.

“And you were acting like you didn’t want it.” He glides his finger down the length all the way to the base, before creeping back up again to the head. He presses down lightly, earning a small groan from Yuuri. “It feels good right, Yuuri?”

Despite himself, Yuuri nods.

Viktor teases his cock more, fingering the tip until a small damp patch forms in his briefs. He grips Yuuri’s thigh with his other hand, squeezing at the plump flesh as he spreads his legs farther apart.

Slowly, he leans forward and drags his tongue across the raised fabric. “You have to be quiet okay.”

“Viktor, that’s impossible, let’s just stop-ah!”

He’s cut off as Viktor wraps his lips around the tip of his cock and sucks. The feeling of wet fabric against the sensitive flesh, and the pull of Viktor’s mouth leaves Yuuri breathless. His hands shoot to cover his mouth.

“Good boy.” Viktor cheers quietly. He rubs the tips of his fingers against the wet patch he left. Pleased when he sees a bead of pre-cum bleed through the fabric. He laps it up with his tongue and Yuuri’s breathe catches in his chest.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this.” Yuuri whimpers between his fingers.

Viktor responds by sucking on the head again. The cold wetness combined with his warm mouth has Yuuri’s toes curling.

It’s too good.

“V-Viktor, ah, take em off. It’s cold.” He breaths.

Viktor pulls away. “No more complaints then?” he teases.

“…Viktor…”

“Fine, fine, your wish is my command.” He slips his finger under the elastic of his briefs and pulls them off, tossing them aside.

Yuuri hisses as his cock stands tall against the cool air.

“It’s almost glistening it’s so wet.” Viktor chuckles as he wraps his hand around it.

Again, Yuuri’s legs twitch. He isn’t sure how much longer he can hold himself up.

Viktor strokes him slowly, marveling at the way Yuuri’s cock feels in his hand. It’s heavy, thick and shaped well with a small curve. He tighten his grip at the base as he strokes upward, milking another creamy white bead from the slit. He presses against it with his middle finger smearing it in a small circle. When he pulls his finger away he can see a thin line of pre-cum hanging from his finger. He breaks it quickly with tongue, sucking on the digit.   


Yuuri watches him with glossy eyes, mouth still covered to cushion his moans. But when Viktor swallows him whole so suddenly, he can’t stop his hands from grasping at silver locks.

Viktor takes Yuuri deep in one go, confident in the skills he’s developed. The reaction he gets from Yuuri is priceless. He pulls his mouth off and smiles up at him.

Yuuri blushes.

“I kind of miss your cute moans. I wanna hear how well I’m doing.” He pumps him slowly as he speaks.

“N-no, I c-can’t Viktor. Mom and dad will-“

Viktor takes him in his mouth again, only the tip, and sucks eagerly.

Yuuri struggles to hold it in this time, tugging at Viktor’s hair as he moans and gasps. It’s so much but not enough. He pushes down of Viktor’s head gently, urging him to take more of him in.

Viktor complies, bobbing his head and taking more of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut and he begins rocking his hips slowly.

Viktor grabs beneath Yuuri’s thighs and places his legs over his shoulders. He deep-throats Yuuri’s member, forcing it to the back of his throat. The sound that falls from Yuuri’s lips is nothing short of a cry. He falls back onto the bed as Viktor continues to fuck him with his mouth. Viktor’s lack of a gag reflex and the wet sound of Viktor sucking him off were bringing Yuuri to the edge of orgasm quickly.

He clenches the blankets beneath him and tosses his head back. By now the pleasure was far too intense for him to even think about who could hear his moaning and his chanting of Viktor’s name and the praise that goes with it.

“Viktor-so good- can’t…t-take it anymore.”

His back arches almost uncomfortably off the bed as he comes down Viktor’s throat. His fingers twist the sheets below and he clenches his teeth together.

Viktor swallow it all, but doesn’t stop sucking until Yuuri’s spent cock falls from his mouth.

He licks his lips clean before lifting up and hovering over the smaller man. Yuuri is panting heavily beneath him, face red from ear to ear. “That was a lot.” He smiles, leaning down and kissing him softly. “You did so good keeping your voice down love.”

Yuuri whimpers as Viktor pushes his bangs out of his face.

“Well, until the end. You got a bit loud.”

“I couldn’t help it...”

Viktor smiles brightly at him. “If they ask, you can just say you were watching porn okay. With moans like that they’re sure to believe you!”

“W-w-w-what kind of suggestion is that?”

“You’re right, you were moaning my name so earnestly they’ll definitely know it’s you.” he laughs.

Yuuri grabs the nearest pillow and hits him across the head with it.

 


End file.
